


11 Blocks

by xinnuh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Longing, M/M, Song: 11 Blocks, mention of other svt members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinnuh/pseuds/xinnuh
Summary: 3 years later and I still miss your touch, missing how you say my name3 years later and I’m still counting down the blocks from my door to your doorstep3 years later and I’m still not over you





	11 Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song [ 11 Blocks by Wrabel](https://open.spotify.com/track/7nZBRPj89rgeZ5eBLp2J7P?si=G2MaT2XiT2ivMd7HyJXovQ)

A Meanie One Shot 

* * *

 

 

_3 years later and I still miss your touch, missing how you say my name_

_3 years later and I’m still counting down the blocks from my door to your doorstep_

_3 years later and I’m still not over you_

Mingyu felt soft touches caressing against his cheeks, the touch warm and it felt like home, like how he used to describe his touches; a sense of home and comfort.

Slowly opening his eyes, the scene made his heart want to leap out of his chest, there he saw the person who has filled his heart, his chest felt warm and fuzzy, it felt so good and felt so right like this was meant to be.  Mingyu softly smiled and cupped the person’s hands who still had their hand over Mingyu’s cheek.

“Good morning, hyung” Mingyu softly said, not wanting to disrupt the calm atmosphere.

The person smiled warmly at him, eyes filled with love and adoration, “Good morning, baby”

Mingyu whined, the person knew how he loves being called by a series of pet names and Mingyu felt the fuzzy feeling in his chest again, it was something good, everything about this felt so right.

“Baby, Honey, Sugar, Sweetie, Sweetie pie, Flour, Egg, Wisk, Oven, 140 degrees, Leave for 30 minutes”

“Wonwoo hyung!” Mingyu whined, what supposed to be sweet adorations of him turned instructions on baking making Wonwoo chuckle.

“You’re always easy to tease” Wonwoo softly smiled, never lifting his hand against Mingyu’s cheek, caressing his thumb against his cheekbones, making Mingyu lean in to his touch and slowly close his eyes.

“It’s because I let you” Mingyu whispered, nuzzling his nose against Wonwoo’s palm and kissing it before opening his eyes again. He saw Wonwoo’s eyes, glazed with nothing but warmness and Mingyu never felt this happy, he felt like the luckiest man alive with how Wonwoo lays his eyes on him and how his touches speaks love and comfort because Wonwoo was a person of few words and Mingyu can read him like a book, how his touches meant, how his eyes spoke and even the cold shoulders Wonwoo gives him time to time.

“You’re so full of yourself” Wonwoo chuckled, lifting his hand against Mingyu’s cheek as he shifted to the side so he could face Mingyu fully, leaning on his elbow while Mingyu slowly laid on his side as his head’s comfortably resting on the pillow.

“But you love me, nevertheless”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes but Mingyu knew he was right. One thing Mingyu is confident in, aside from his looks and his cooking skills, is Wonwoo’s love for him.

The sacrifices Wonwoo makes for Mingyu, the times when Wonwoo would leave early from work so he could take care of Mingyu because Mingyu never seems to know how to take care of himself. The amount of patience Wonwoo has for Mingyu is admirable, he’d strip off his pride just for Mingyu and Mingyu alone, and the latter witnessed all of them. So, it’s safe to say that Mingyu is a hundred percent confident that Wonwoo loves him as much as Mingyu loves him.

“You have no idea”

“Oh, yes, I do”

Wonwoo laughed, the kind of laugh that would send Mingyu weak on his knees and breathless and he thank the gods he was in bed.

His laugh brought warmth inside Mingyu’s chest, the way Wonwoo laughs, the way he scrunch his nose and the way he threw his head back, exposing his pale neck and Mingyu wanted nothing more than to dive down on Wonwoo’s neck and mark it like he would want to shout it out to the world how Wonwoo’s is his and Mingyu is Wonwoo’s.

But Wonwoo’s laugh turned into shrill noises, eerie and sharp seemingly like a sound of an alarm.

And it was morning, Mingyu noticed.

The sun rays seeping from his blinds and he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, continue on with his dream and just bask on the fantasy of being with Wonwoo _once again_.

Mingyu knew there was no hope for it so, he rose from the comfort of his bed and turned the alarm off before putting on some slippers and dragged his way towards the kitchen.

Three years later and he still felt everything was off, there should’ve been two mugs instead of one on the kitchen counter, there should be two toothbrushes on the sink in the bathroom, there should be two pairs of indoor slippers. There should be two of each objects inside his lifeless apartment, he felt the voidness inside his chest that he cannot shake off. Even after all these years, he knew who was missing in his grey life but he couldn’t afford to chase him, to beg for him to return.

 

_11 blocks from Mingyu’s door to his doorstep yet he couldn’t even find the strength to lift one foot._

 

He poured himself a cup of hot, black coffee. Wonwoo used to wake up before him, to prepare them coffee before Mingyu would cook them both breakfast. Mingyu softly smiled to himself, even the smallest things Wonwoo did for him made him love Wonwoo even more, maybe even more than what he expected and maybe that love drove him over the edge and caused them to split apart.

“It doesn’t feel right” Mingyu softly whispered to himself as he grabbed on to his cup of coffee. The same old spot but he is on his own, no one beside him to share the warmth together.

Love can make us do things we knew were impossible, the things we saw inside the four corners of a television.

The last thing Mingyu remembered were the crashes of picture frames, the smashing of flower vase on to the wooden floor of Mingyu’s apartment, _his_ red-rimmed eyes and the crunched sound emitting from the premises of his living room as _he_ turned back and made his way out the door and out Mingyu’s life.

Mingyu knew he could never turn back time and undo the mistakes he made, he could never forgive himself and he knew _he_ would never forgive him for the things he had done out of love _—_ _a stupid reason, Mingyu knows._

His phone shrilled upon receiving a message, earning him to flinch at the sound and spill a decent amount of liquid on to the grey cloth of his shirt, down to his sweatpants. He cursed as the scalding hotness of the liquid touched his bare skin underneath his clothes. Nevertheless, he grabbed his phone and read the message who caused him to pour coffee on himself, he had no plans of showering today, or tomorrow or maybe the whole week, now he has to drag his way to the shower later on.

 

_From: Xu Minghao, the best friend_

_Do yourself a favour and shower because Rocky’s throwing a party tomorrow and we are invited. Invited, meaning they are expecting us and the crew there, tomorrow at night, 9:00 PM. I will pick you up knowing you’d probably change your mind the last minute. See you then, brother._

****

The message brought chills all throughout Mingyu’s body. How could Minghao know this would happen? How could Minghao know he had no plans of showering unless it was necessary? Seven years of friendship might do that to you, probably.

Rocky. Mingyu knew Rocky from his friends’ acquaintances, from Jun and then to Eunwoo and finally landed him on meeting Rocky and the amount of soccer they did together during their free times, when he still had the strength to go out and socialize with his wide circle of friends.

Socializing has been his friend ever since he was born, ever since he was in pre-school, middle school up until high school and especially during college. He has been doing less socializing for the past three years and his friends knew the reason but was never brave enough to speak up, aside from Minghao, no one else had the power to call Mingyu out because, to be honest, Mingyu looked like a beaten puppy from their friends’ eyes and they knew nothing more than to wish their friend to be happy and so, calling him out won’t do any of them good. That was Minghao’s job.

Talking about Minghao, Mingyu knew his best friend would definitely stick to his words. Meaning, to get Mingyu to shower, put some deodorants on, brush his teeth, wear something that’s not a worn out shirt and his Nike sweatpants but a decent one like jeans and a dress shirt. Minghao would definitely be in his apartment even before 9:00 PM. 7:00 PM, Mingyu expects him at that time.

Mingyu never felt himself these past few years and he honestly wanted to move on, wanting to leave the past behind and just serve it just as a memory and a lesson for the future but there was something off, something people had none but is only present in _him._ Every person he encountered, he would look for that thing they don’t have, he’d try to look for that nose scrunch whenever they laugh, a deep voice, an eyes that could cut like a knife but a gaze as soft as a pillow of feathers but there was none, he kept looking and he knew there would be no one else like _him_.

There we go again, he has been warning himself not to think deeply about him but somehow, his mind would always gravitate to the raven-head, to _his_ silver-rimmed glasses and his well-sculpted cheekbones.

Mingyu aggressively wiped his runny nose on to his worn out shirt and proceeded to his room, forgetting his black coffee and the appetite to eat, once again.

Succumbing on to his bed as he buried his head on to his pillow, covering himself with his off-white duvet that hasn’t been changed for weeks, wanting to just evaporate and disappear from how devastated he still feels. The last time he got everything cleaned was when Minghao dragged their other friends, Joshua and Jihoon, over to his apartment, instructing them to do a mass cleaning inside the apartment while Minghao drags Mingyu out the apartment for some cheap hotpot that Minghao longingly had craved for.

As his eyelids heavily closed, Mingyu then have drifted back to his fantasies and a voice deep within him hoped he’d never wake up again as long as he gets to feel _his_ warmth, see _his_ smile, hear _his_ laugh and be smothered with all the kisses he used to receive from _him_ , from Wonwoo.

 

8:20 PM. His digital clock clearly stated. Mingyu’s head has been throbbing and his mind hazy, he pushed himself out of the bed for the second time today and proceeded back to the kitchen. The mug was still there, the coffee spill on the ground was still there, he glanced at his stained shirt and sweats and was reminded that yes, he accidentally spilled coffee on himself earlier today.

He cursed under his breath and thought to might as well clean the stain on the kitchen counter and on the wooden floor. Placing the coffee mug on the sink, Mingyu decided to just much on his trusted BBQ flavoured Ramen snack.

But it’s night time, he knows how he gets when he is alone at night, how his thoughts travel at every insecurities he have, at every crevices of self-hatred he has and as he sat on his couch, arms mid-air as he was _trying_ to get himself to think sane and normal, he suddenly had the urge to throw up all the growing fluid on his throat and that made him bolt on to the sink once more and throw up all those minimal pieces of ramen snacks and a decent amount of fluid.

His chest hurts, no, it’s not because of the flashback of events that had been stuck in his head for god how long but from the excessive air vomit he earlier experienced. He tapped his chest and washed his mouth with water, nothing seems to seem great for him, he could never function in this state.

_I warned you, I warned you to never let anyone be your own sense of home, I warned you to never put furniture on to someone else’s home. You have to be your own home, Mingyu. Now, look at what it did to you, you’re a mess, you’re lost and I can’t just watch you suffer. You have to be better for yourself first, have that thought before trying to do what I think you’re going to do._

Minghao’s words echoed inside his head and he was right, he had to take it step by step and he wanted to at least be proud of himself, even just by doing such small things and so, he swallowed his own spit and sucked his tears and proceeded to take a shower and maybe even changing the bed sheets after that.

 

“Don’t you look marvellous right now?” Minghao cooed as he stared at Mingyu head to toe, eyeing the well-iron black dress shirt Mingyu usually wear and the clean black jeans, free of any white dust patches that used to be there.

Mingyu hummed, “I have to at least be presentable or you’d whoop my ass” he said as he dug his hands deeper inside the pocket of his black jeans.

They were both still inside Mingyu’s _finally_ clean apartment, had another hour to spare before they get their asses to Rocky’s ‘bomb ass party’ as to what Vernon described.

Minghao scanned his living room earning Mingyu to tell himself to slowly inhale and exhale because he knew what was coming, he knew what Minghao was going to ask, he knew what was going inside Minghao’s mind and sometimes he wished he didn’t know too much because it’s unsettling, it makes him so nervous that he had to quickly sit on his sofa and slowly let out a deep breath.

“You cleaned your apartment? What did you eat to get you to be this motivated?”

There it is.

Minghao didn’t know, he was busy scanning Mingyu’s glass window which was overlooking the busy street. Minghao didn’t know and Mingyu was fine with it, they don’t have to know. It’s not their business to.

Minghao scanned at Mingyu when he heard no reply. Mingyu couldn’t keep a steady eye contact on his best friend because you know what they say, eyes are the window to one’s soul and Mingyu’s soul is currently hurting and crushing by the passing minute.

But it’s Minghao, Minghao usually figure things out somehow.

He quickly went over to the kitchen, grabbing a clean glass and filling it with cold water before handing it to Mingyu who didn’t hesitate to chug it down like he was dehydrated for an entire week.

“I’m sorry. I’m so stupid. Shit, bro. I’m fucking sorry”

“I had to let myself get distracted, that’s why I decided to clean the whole space” Mingyu replied, finally lifting his eyes to Minghao.

Minghao let a soft smile but Mingyu could also see past his friend, he was sorry and it was okay. People can’t always read other people’s emotions, their state of mind. It has to take a mind reader to figure all those stuffs out.

“I’m fine, Hao” Mingyu reassured his best friend, patting him on the crown of his head while releasing a wide smile. It has been a while since he smiled like that but he wanted to show his best friend that he was okay, he was trying, somehow. That counts.

 

It was a Friday night, they were finally at Rocky’s party. People were taking shots everywhere, they were being loud like what a party normally is, couples making out in the corner, some group of guys rolling a blunt from Mingyu’s peripheral view as he tried to catch what Soonyoung was saying under the loud bass of the music emitting out of Rocky’s $450,000 speaker.

Soonyoung was a mutual friend, he’s a friend of Mingyu’s group and Wonwoo’s group. With Soonyoung, there is no such word as awkward because he knew where he stood and knew how to respect each party and the boundaries it has. And so, having Soonyoung in this party was a great decision, he was in it to a lot of dares his friends threw at him. May it be blowing the coke on the table the rebellious kids were generously sniffing or it be drinking 5 shots of Jägermeister. It was bomb, Vernon once again described it as.

It was bomb until Mingyu had the urge. His fingers began to  twitch and he knew he had to take one.

He nudged at Minghao softly on the ribs as the latter was listening attentively as to what Vernon was talking about. Minghao gave him a questioned look.

“I’m going out” Mingyu softly said, trying not to attract attention from his friends which might lead Mingyu to another anxiety attack.

The creases forming between Minghao’s eyebrows were evident, Mingyu knew his best friend was annoyed, pissed because he knew what Mingyu was about to do, “Do you want to kill yourself?” Minghao bitterly spat, “Do you?”.

Mingyu shook his head and glanced at his twitching hands which Minghao also did making the creases between his eyebrows slowly disappear, “Just one stick and that’s it” Mingyu said. Minghao heaved a deep breath before nodding his head, he couldn’t help it.

“Please don’t tell me you take one everyday” Minghao spoke before Mingyu could even stand up from the couch they were seating at. Mingyu shook his head, “This is my first stick this week. I think it’s the environment outside” he explained before standing and making his way to Rocky’s backyard which was empty from any peering eyes and annoying couples because he has no time to shoo them away.

He quickly scurried for the item in his pocket and plucked out one stick and lit it with a lighter he had also brought. He took a long suck of the cancerous stick and exhaled a fair amount of smoke, tapping it with his thumb as the ashes fall dramatically slow over the wet, green grass of Rocky’s backyard.

It’s a Friday night and his mind wandered off to one specific person and it’s not a shocker to say that he’s thinking of the same person. Who else? It’s always him, It’s always going to be Wonwoo. Mingyu knew he was home with either a book in hand or a game counsel on both hands as he would quickly tap at the button with his thumb. Mingyu knew Wonwoo would be busying himself with his new kitten. Soonyoung told him one time on the phone that Wonwoo had a new kitten called Happy. Soonyoung said he just had to share it to him because “Isn’t it the cutest thing ever?” Mingyu quoted.

_“Imagine Wonwoo with those huge specs on, a large sweater while cuddling Happy and playing with him. And maybe be cleaning his litter box and thinking about the smell but just think about it, ain’t it cute? Do you want me to send you photos? Or is that too much?”_

Mingyu thought about the conversation he shared with Soonyoung and in the end, he had only asked for a photo of this furry fella named Happy ( a grey Scottish fold kitten with eyes as big as a crystal ball and a nose as little as a pebble) because he was too much of a coward to see Wonwoo, even a photo of Wonwoo got him weak on his knees and sick in his stomach because he could clearly remember the rawness of Wonwoo’s emotions that night.

Rocky’s backyard gate was too low for Mingyu’s tall stature, he could see the houses and the buildings from his view. One house had family eating outside, it looked like a Barbeque party, family happily talking, adults drinking a cold beer and the children playing with each other as they play dress up with their family dog, a Chihuahua. One house was too silent, it didn’t even have their light porch open. Another house was like what a normal household was, he could see them watching something on their television as they much on a huge slice of pizza.

Mingyu caught himself counting house by house, block by block and by that, he knew they were 14 blocks apart. 14 blocks from his door to this party and his mind kept drifting off to him, he didn’t even realize his stick was already burnt to the butt. He mindlessly tossed it to an overflowing trash bag after he put it out by crushing it with his foot.

“Mind if I join you?” someone spoke behind him causing Mingyu to jump. He glanced behind him to know who exactly the intruder was, he was welcomed by Soonyoung’s cheeky smile and Mingyu felt calmer the moment he saw his friend, “Oh, it’s you” he said.

“Oh?!” Soonyoung repeated, looking offended by Mingyu’s reply.

“I mean, you can join me. Of course” Mingyu smiled at Soonyoung’s unchanging mood and he felt thankful Soonyoung wasn’t that type who would keep prying on to your problems and trying to fix you.

“I haven’t seen you in two months and this is how you talk to me? Where is Kim Mingyu because I swear you aren’t the Kim Mingyu I know who spoils me with pizza and loves accompanying me to the arcade just to see me fail while he himself gets an excessive amount of tickets” Soonyoung pouted, stomping his foot on to the wet grass causing is to make such a spurt-y noise.

Mingyu chuckled and gave Soonyoung a bone-crushing, heart-warming hug before patting his head, “I miss you too, hyung” he said after making sure Soonyoung wasn’t sulking anymore.

“You lost weight but you still look handsome, no doubt”

“How is he?”

Soonyoung looked taken aback at what Mingyu had said, Mingyu smiled at him when Soonyoung looked back at him, trying to make sure what he heard was right.

“He’s healthier. It was the right decision to take Happy home because he’s eating healthy”

Mingyu nodded, his gaze dropping on the grass which was suddenly his center of attention tonight, “Good for him. I only wish nothing but the best for him and I guess they heard my wish” Mingyu said, never taking his gaze off of the ground.

“What about you?”

Mingyu looked up at Soonyoung and saw the worry in his eyes, Mingyu doesn’t have the urge to lie to his friend so he said what was on his mind, “The guilt’s killing me. I don’t want to lie and say I am doing well on my own because that’s just not the case” he let off a deep sigh and shifted his gaze to the sky which was filled with clouds since there were no stars in sight.

“Gyu, it has been three years”

“It has been and it still felt like time stopped, the pain is still fresh” Mingyu mindlessly shrugged his shoulder, to shrug off the tension hanging on his shoulders and faced confidently at Soonyoung like he had to make a big statement, “As long as he is happy, Soonyoung. As long as he is happy and healthy, I will eventually be happy. I just need time and I just need to try harder”

“That means you still love him, right?” Soonyoung asked, a hint of spark in the latter’s eyes and Mingyu could make a thought out of what it meant.

“Three years ago, I met someone and I swear I fell in love but I broke his heart. Three years after and I'm still in love with him” Mingyu replied and he swore a heavy weight was lifted off his chest and he could breathe a little again and he wondered if this was right thing to do, to confess his lingering feelings to Wonwoo’s best friend.

 “What if I told you to try?” Soonyoung sincerely smiled at him, the stretch of his smiled made his cheeks bunch up like of a hamster.

 “To try what?” confused, Mingyu asked.

 “Try to walk 14 blocks from here and say what you want to say. Say it sincerely with no regrets. Say it like how you told me” he suggested making Mingyu be in a state of confusion.

 “14 blocks is… Wonwoo’s… wait. Are you telling me to go there and knock on his door? And for sure, I could be shut in the face right before I can even utter a syllable.

 “You can try, Mingyu. What is there to lose, right? You might even gain something in the process” Soonyoung explained, Mingyu didn’t exactly know how to react. Was he supposed to dash and steal Minghao’s car keys? Was he supposed to dash outside and run a whole 14 blocks? Was he supposed to decline, perhaps?

 “Just do it, don’t overthink it” Soonyoung patted him on the shoulder and gave Mingyu a last eager look before retreating back to the growing party Mingyu had forgotten about.

 

 Ten minute into staring blankly into space, balancing out the advantages and the disadvantages of what he was about to do, he said to himself to fuck everything else. Fuck the pros and cons and just bolt out the door and start walking and that’s what he did.

 He walked, he didn’t take Minghao’s car keys nor did he take a taxi cab because anxious or not, Mingyu was a dramatic person who loves to make himself suffer and pay the consequence and he knew walking for 14 blocks was enough of a consequence for him. So, he started walking, heaving his breath as he passed the 6th block, “Eight more blocks” Mingyu counted down the blocks left but really, he doesn’t need a countdown when he clearly memorized Wonwoo’s neighborhood by heart.

 

Five more blocks to go and Mingyu’s heart started to beat faster with every step he took and he knew this wasn’t from exhaustion. This was him being nervous. This was him wanting to walk back but he knew that wasn’t an option. It was either go or go.

 

Three more blocks and he could see the familiar buildings around him, the familiar convenient store where he usually visits because there was no vanilla ice cream around Wonwoo’s block and Mingyu really had to find a pint of Vanilla ice cream or else he would be sleeping outside of Wonwoo’s door. The memory made Mingyu’s lips twitch, it was a happy memory which Mingyu wanted to relive.

 

Two more blocks from his doorstep and he met eye to eye with one of Wonwoo’s neighbor, he bowed to greet them and before he continued walking to his destination, he could clearly see the confused expression on their faces seeing Mingyu like he was almost out of breath.

 

One more block. Mingyu didn’t need to count more. The lights and the sky scrappers were familiar, it sent him a huge blow of memories from walking from Wonwoo’s apartment from walking to Wonwoo’s apartment.

 

Mingyu halted on his tracks as he titled his gaze upward to Wonwoo’s apartment. He knew where he was, he could see his window and from that moment, his heart started to beat excessively fast. He was clearly nervous seeing the lights from his apartment was still open. His palm was sweaty and he wanted out on this. _It’s either go or go_. Mingyu had to remind himself.

 He slowly walked his way to the lobby and the staircase was such a tempting option to make but from his state, there was no way he could climb a whole 46 flight of stairs. So there he is, slowly approaching the open elevator, step by step he entered the open door and hit the close button and punched in the number 46. Before he’d arrive at the floor, he combed his slightly damp hair with his finger to tidy his hair and wiped the cold sweat on his forehead with his shirt sleeve.

 

_Ding_

The sound made him tense on his shoulder, hitch his breath and glance at the blinking number to make sure it was the right floor number. 46. It was the right floor. The metal door slid open and slowly he exited out the elevator and made a left turn towards the door number of his apartment.

 His steps echoed the hall and if he wasn’t nervous at all, he would be scared shitless since it was almost midnight and the hall was eerie silent, save for some echoed voices from the residents but still, it was still eerie for Mingyu.

 Was this normal? He’s so nervous and he felt like he was in the verge of tearing up. He wanted to crawl to a corner and just cry because how could he be this nervous? Earlier, he told himself he was happy to know Wonwoo was happy but why was he afraid of getting rejected? It felt like it was back to six years ago, afraid of getting dumped but today wasn’t like how six years ago was. Today, tonight was much more different and he wouldn’t be surprised if Wonwoo would shut the door on his face before he could even catch a breath.

His tracks halted at a way familiar door, he noticed how his fingers were twitching and shaking. _Not right now, please. Not right now._ Mingyu begged to himself. With the empty hallway, he could clearly hear his heartbeat beating so fast. Was it possible to be this nervous? He could hear the muffled game Mingyu was familiar to, the game Wonwoo usually would play around this time.

He took a deep breath but with how much he tried, he could never get to bring himself from ringing the door bell. His fingers were excessively shaking and he was nervous and he was in the verge of crying and running away and convince himself this was a wrong idea.

It’s either go or go.

And after 13 minutes of staring at the door with too much in his mind, Mingyu decided to ring the door bell once. Just fuck it and just bury him after this.

His heart rate went running on highway when he heard a stomping of feet and a muffled groan which was added with a muffled “I swear to god, Soonyoung. If you’re drunk, you would have to sleep in the bathroom”. Mingyu wanted out. Mingyu wanted out. Mingyu wanted out. Mingyu wanted out. Mingyu wante-

Mingyu’s eyes came in contact with Wonwoo’s and he felt like he wanted to cry. He wanted to cry and cup his cheeks with his hand and just stare at him all through the night. His lips started to twitch, he didn’t know what to exactly react, his lips wanted to frown and cry and beg for his forgiveness but also, his lips wanted to smile and say how he still loves him like it was six years ago, like he loves him like five years ago, like four years ago, like three years ago when they broke up, he wanted to say he still loves him like two years ago, like a year ago, he still loves him until now and he wants to say it never did change.

He scanned Wonwoo’s eyes, it was glowing unlike the last time he saw him. He scanned his fair complexion, his nose, his lips, his figure and seeing how healthy he looked, Mingyu couldn’t help to crack a smile which made Wonwoo widen his eyes.

“M-Mingyu”

The sound of Wonwoo’s voice calling out his name caused his lips to stutter and form a pout, he was in a verge of crying and this wasn’t the reason he went all the way here, crying wasn’t part of the plan. 

_3 years later and I still miss your touch, missing how you say my name_

_3 years later and I’m still counting down the blocks from my door to your doorstep_

_3 years later and now I'm right in front of you._

“W-Wonwoo hyung” Mingyu breathlessly called out his name, eyes watery as he stared right into Wonwoo’s soft gaze. They said the eye is a window to one’s soul and he doesn’t know if Wonwoo sees it but he hoped he saw the amount of love he has for Wonwoo, he hoped Wonwoo saw how important he is to him, how he is his home no matter how many times Minghao warned him, Mingyu’s head is as hard as a diamond but it has it’s own reason.

The moment was broken by a little meow by a soft fella peering from Wonwoo’s feet in which Mingyu and Wonwoo broke out a wide smile at how cute the Scottish fold was.

“Happy” Mingyu called for the cat, making Wonwoo smile softly and nod at him.

 

 

Even though they never said it to each other

 They knew.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with another Meanie one shot. It has been awhile and I know I suck at publishing contents every month.  
> Let me hear what you think, though. 
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mnguwu)


End file.
